


The Lily and the Rose

by etothey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith: a comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lily and the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> For faithhopetricks.

Not once, not twice, but three times the lily died first. She's sinned in silk and been sainted in black. She's the demon's bright heir, bright of name, summer-fair. In the untidy parchment scratchings of history, she's the one who saved the world over and over. All of this is true.

Then there's the other one. Born among thorns and baptized in storms, not a knight but a killer, she clings to the jagged red truths she has: that her name is not a lie after all, and that saving yourself is sometimes just as important as saving the world.


End file.
